Teacher's Lesson
by Pandora's Library
Summary: Warning: Spanking of a teacher eventually with a paddle by her high school student as part of a rift in an illicit affair. Expect lemons ahead. Rated M Enjoy your read and please review. Don't Like, Don't Read.


Teacher's Lesson Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own the TV Show the Dawson's Creek, or any of its characters. There is no financial gain from the writing or posting of this story.

Yellow terrycloth dress up skirt

Watching his HS Teacher her tight ass wiggle down the hallway or stretch at the black was one of the best. asses he had ever seen. Even with all the younger girls in the school to look at. She was fine.

Missy w Visible Panty her admiring her shapely ass & how the light blue cotton dress hung off it. In fact, the outline of the panties could clearly be seen through the thin dress.

Pacey teacher's visible panty line and embossment of her panties, which merited a harder spanking. Miss Jacobs looked back over her shoulder as she awaited the beginning of her dreaded spanking.

The teacher begged: "Please don't spank me sir, it will hurt too much." She said in a respectful voice.

"We don't want our teacher showing her panty lines." Pacey scolded.

immodest unladylike display of her pert twenty seven year old bottom and even the delineated butt cheeks as her brief panties were a size to small for her growing bottom and the baby fat oozing out from below the panty elastic seam. Bending over in the required position caused her short thin beige dress to tighten across the seat of her upturned bottom.

The sunlight danced across the tight bottom seat of Miss Jacobs's thin summer dress allowing a see through view of her brief style white panties, delineated butt smile and her white-pinkish bare bottom flesh seen through the tightly stretched near transparent dress and panties, which the attractive teacher thought kept her bare bottom private.

Right then and there, Pacey decided for dressing with her panties showing through her dress as well as her proffered white bare ass seen through her thin dress and panties.

"You know Miss Jacobs you should really learn how to dress properly, instead of flaunting your panty-clad bottom around campus.

Miss Jacobs leaned further over the table to find a more comfortable position, her yellow dress rode up her ass showing her soft white upper thighs.

WHAP! CRACK! SMACK! SPANK! CRACK! WHACK!

Pacey settled into a steady rhythm moving up and down from one butt cheek to the other. Occasionally he would land a hard spank across both bottom cheeks at once. This caused the air bubble in her stomach to grow as each spank she received fanned the flames higher and higher in her behind.

Miss Jacobs and her bent over cute twenty seven year old bottom could feel her cheeks getting hotter and redder with each spank. It felt as if her ass was on fire! She was rapidly losing control of her body. Her fingers turned white from holding the far edge of the table as she fought to overcome the intense pain in her bottom. He legs were twitching and drumming on the floor as if they had a mind of their own. Miss Jacobs's legs spread involuntarily, as Pacey aimed a hard swat up between her now trembling thighs. The heel of his hand hit her tender butt hole.

CRACK!

The unexpected shock wave across her most private hole was too much for the girl camper as the air bubbles escaped from her tummy causing a high pitched feminine fart out of her tightly clenched bottom, causing Miss Jacobs to blush bright red in shame and humiliation. Miss Jacobs knew there was nothing she could do, but accept the pain of her continuing and the strong stink of her humiliation from her farting during her spanking.

The muscles in her legs and bottom tensed as the stinging and heat from her hard spanking overtook her senses. Suddenly, the spanking stopped and his strong hand was removed from her fiery red ass cheeks easily seen glowing through her almost transparent dress and panties.

"Oh no let this over I am burning up back there. Stop this instant you brute." "You must stop spanking me now!" Miss Jacobs cried out in the silence of the classroom.

Pacey pushed his teacher's face and chest he was having the illicit affair with down across the desk surface. She grunted in pain when her tummy was jammed against the edge of the table & the wind was driven from her. As Pacey tugged her long silky brown hair he jerked the hem of her skirt over her hips to reveal white cotton panties.

However Pacey had more in store the naughty teacher.

went out on the **front porch** and returned to his office shutting the front door. In his right hand he now held a wooden red he intended to use as a paddle to spank her further. Miss Jacobs gasped in horror as her punisher slowly turned the wooden red paddle in his hand so she could get a good look at it.

The light colored wood red would make a terrific paddle. Miss Jacobs had never been spanked with a paddle before. Her mother had threatened to use a belt on her once, but she never did follow through on the threat. She instinctively knew the wooden red paddle would cause her more pain than any hand spanking she had ever received in her life. Plus there was no one to find her as she tried to prepare her butt was about to get fried with a paddle red?

Pacey stepped to her side lightly touched the wooden red to her dress clad bottom, unknown to Miss Jacobs he was measuring his swing to maximize the effectiveness of his paddle swat. Then, without warning, he brought the red paddle crashing down on her lightly protected ass.

SMACK!

CRACK!

The two swats landed in rapid succession on each butt cheek. Pain and burn blazing anew like a campfire shot through her bottom. Bright lights flashed behind her tightly shut eyes. It took Miss Jacobs several seconds to realize the strange sounds filling the cabin's room were her screams of pain and anguish.

CRACK!

WHACK!

Two more of the red paddle made of wood fell on her tender ass. This time, he had pulled the red back behind his shoulder and he could see the fiery red dots where the red had bit into her still baby fat supple bottom cheeks.

Miss Jacobs cries were muffled by a pillow she now held to her face, but her pain was just as intense, if not worse then the first two swats.

SMACK!

SMACK!

Two more spanks with the paddle kissed the wood deep into her red butt flesh, sending bolts of stinging pain up her spine straight to her brain. She shook her brown shoulder length hair and wiggled her bottom in her thin dress and panties, while spreading her legs wide in a futile attempt to relieve her suffering.

CRACK!

CRACK!

Her entire body began to tremble as the canoe paddle bit into her battered flesh. As the paddle swats continued to fall Miss Jacobs's ass became a deep purple in color as her bruises began to grow. Several large red blisters began to form as the female teacher lost count of the number of paddle swats as they continued to rain down on her upturned ass nonstop.

PLAPP!

PLACK!

Two dastardly targeted paddle swats landed squarely on her twitching bottom hole. That was more than the eighteen year old teen could take and she began farting!

"P-PHREEEP", "FART", "F-FRAPP"

Miss Jacobs's stomach cramped with air from her convulsing tummy as hard long strong loud farts sounded her surrender to the paddle her cherry red and purple bottom easily seen through her beige thin dress and panties. A burnished bright red with purple bruises highlighted her pert butt cheeks. Miss Jacobs continued to softly cry knowing sitting would be a chore and her twenty seven year old swollen butt would be especially sore sitting on around the campfire, but she would heal just fine.

Pacey informed her "Lift your dress above your waist",a grin on his the soft cotton caressed her thighs as she refused to lift her yellow terrycloth dress.

Eyes locked to his friend's cotton-covered ass as it squirmed and wriggled between blows of the paddle.

Miss Jacobs's bruised red & purple ass from a spanking "SWICK" from tails of the whip cut in all the way from the ECU Coed's asshole down to her a swing! The high school teacher had farted.

Miss Jacobs did u wipe ur ass last time u took a shit? He held her ass cheeks wide apart & took a look."U bitch,you've got a shit stain in ur ass crack."to humiliate the teacher.

He slid his finger up her ass deep yanked it out covered w brown shit cream

She would get the paddle until both cheeks were crimson and swollen to the point that they appeared ready to burst if even given one extra whack. It became apparent that a two handed grip did the most damage, her ass bleeding

She knew she wouldn't be able to sit for a week as she lay still over the desk crying like a little girl. She was still crying when she felt the sawed off thick broom stick at the entrance of her asshole and before she could respond being worked inside. Nooooo. Please

Broomstick bobbing out in the classroom about a foot long, the first three inches or so of it buried in her rectum. She couldn't expel the broomstick even if she farted.

Pacey asked her "You want students to hear you scream, see you're bare red ass paddled & plugged with s broom stick up your asshole through the modular classroom door window.

Commenting on the shitty fudge stains in the back of her panty seat.

Miss Jacobs stood & smoothed her yellow dress over her scarlet cheeks. Her face was dripping with tears.


End file.
